Vipichd
by Petrucco
Summary: Alors que Sebastian Finigan, 13 ans, se prépare à entrer en 3ème année à Poudlard. Bien des embûches l’attendent, comme chaque année. Une vie de bouc émissaire n’est pas joyeuse… Mais cette fois, ce ne sont plus les railleries de ses camarades qui vont lu
1. Prologue

Prologue

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquil lorsque l'on a treize ans, âge de tout les interdits, passage obligé de tout être humain. L'âge où on en decouvre le plus : les dangers du monde, la politique, les realités, les amours... et les vacheries de ce qui nous entoure.

Je m'apelle Sebastian. Sebastian Finigan. Treize ans, et déjà j'ai une vie infernalle. La vie la plus dure d'un élève qu'il n'est jamais existée : celle du bouc emissaire. Pas la peine de preciser je suppose, tout au long de mes sejour à poudlard, ce qui peut m'arriver a part le fait que, où que j'aille, je suis railler des autres.

Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de vous approter une reponse concrête. En fait je suppose que ce genre de chose viens de la nature des gens. En fait ça m'est egale je sais pas trop.

Vous saviez peut être que la vie est mal faite. En fait je pense que vous avez tort. Cette vie n'est autre que le debouchement irremediable de votre passé.Ne croyez pas au present, encore moins à l'avenir... Croyez au passé. Nous pourrions donner n'importe quel futur de n'importe quelle personne du moment que l'ont peut connaître toute son histoire, de A à Z. Tout ce que l'ont fait là, maintenant, est le resultat de notre enfance. Notre personalité se forge ici principallement. Et même si actuellement, vous pensez le contraire de ce que vous pensiez jadis, ou que vos ideologies ont changées depuis, ne croyez pas qu'il s'agit là du pur hasard de la vie, non non non, et non !

Actuellement, j'ai quarante-deux ans. Et oui je ne fais que raconter mon passé.. Vous croyiez quoi ? Que je tenait un journal intime ? Ha ha, mais vous êtes idiot. Oui je fut un bouc emissaire. Desormais, je suis directeur du departement des Aurors, favoris aux futures elections de ministre de la magie, et Ordre de Merlin 1st Classe. Ca vous en bouche n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi, comment ?

Grâce au passé. A force de recevoir tout ce qui est imaginable, voir même inimaginable dans la tronche, j'ai finit par me creer mon propre bouclier. Et desormais, je suis intouchable ! Oui, exactement : intouchable.

Mais ne croyez pas que c'est venu du jour au lendemain. J'ai du en baver pour en arriver là. Mais desormais je peux prendre plaisir a me venger de mes anciens bourreaux. Et là, je suis heureux.

Finit la phylosophie, passons au principal but de cette histoire. Mon enfance à mon adolescence, et mon adolescense à ma majorité, puis jusque là si je suis encore en vie après avoir ecrit ces quelques encyclopedies, je passerais peut etre jusqu'à mon éléction au poste de ministre (persone ne peut me terasser).

J'ai donc 13 ans. Bouc emissaire, j'endure tout. Avec difficultée, mais en silence. J'évite de me ridiculiser encore plus. Celà n'a pas d'interêt. J'eu essayé par un temps, mais... Celà ne faisait qu'agraver la situation. Vous êtes prêt ? Alors on peut commencer. Tournez la page, on passe au 1er chapître.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors que la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur Londres, Sebastian Finigan passait sa dernière semaine de vacances d'été dans une longue angoisse indescriptible. De même que son hibou refusait de voler, et son corps de bouger, le soleil se couchait derrière la colline de derrière la maison, et Seamus continuait de faire les cent pas autour de la table du salon.

Lavande, absorbée dans la cuisine, ne prêtait guère attention au malaise présent dans la salle à manger, où Seb regardait dehors, le visage blanc tel une momie, les yeux humides, le cœur battant, prit de nausée. Il jetait quelques coup d'œil à la cheminée de temps à autre, et chaque bruit, chaque changement dans le rythme des pas de son père, ou bien de la casserole de sa mère qui mijotait sur la cuisinière magique, le faisait sursauter silencieusement.

Dans la cheminée, les flammes tournoyaient, et dégageaient - grâce à une poudre à brûler magique – une agréable odeur de feuille de gousse de vanille. Sur le bord droit de l'âtre, il y avait un petit paquet où l'on pouvait lire " Brulbon ! Pour que dans ta maison, sa sente bon ! ».

Burlot, le Hiboux Grand duc que Seb avait reçut à son anniversaire lors de ses douze ans, paraissait aussi angoissé. La table était installée des plus beaux couverts, et on pouvait compter quatre places, ce qui indiquait que la soirée n'était pas habituel.

Aujourd'hui, les finigan recevaient les Potter. Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'affaire, voilà pourquoi Seb mangerait dans la cuisine, avec Antoine et Marie, les deux enfants de leurs invités. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Sebastian était si mal à l'aise : s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui pour rien au monde il voudrait être seul, c'est bien Antoine Potter.

Les deux frères et soeur avaient trois ans d'écart. L'aînée, Marie, sixième année à Poudlard, était ce que l'on appelait l'étudiante moyenne : se plaignant de tout, toujours contre ses "vieux", rebelle, et surtout grossière envers tout le monde.

Antoine était un petit voyou, et son meilleur bouc émissaire était Seb, qui était pour lui une cible parfaite. Et pour ce dernier, il n'était pas question d'aller chercher ses parents pour se plaindre. On le traiterait de tous les noms : de lâche, de mauviette, de fayot, … et il aurait été stupide de tenter ce genre d'acte.

Antoine potter n'était vraiment pas une personne à qui il fallait s'opposer. Mieux valait dire « Oui », et se taire. En fait, si Burlot était autant crispé, c'est que c'était grâce à Antoine Potter que son oreille droite était à moitié arrachée. Monsieur Finigan s'arrêta de marcher, leva la tête, et lança tout haut :

- Chérie, dans combien de temps ce sera prêt ?

- D'ici une petite heure, répondit Mrs Finigan. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, tu n'as qu'à venir chercher le plat de toast que j'ai mis sur le buffet. Met les donc sur la table basse du salon comme ça ils pourrons déguster dès leur arrivée.

- Bien ma Chérie.

Alors que le sorcier prenait la direction de la cuisine, Seb réprouvait de plus en plus son malaise. Son cœur se rétracta enfin quand les flammes se mirent à tournoyer, virevolter, suivit d'un homme qui sortait la tête la première.

Il était grand, avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts, une paire de lunette très à son goût et de grande marque, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Harry Potter toussa, épousseta la suie accrochée à ses vêtements, puis leva la tête, découvrant Seb derrière le canapé, sur ses gardes. Potter eu un grand sourire.

- Salut toi ! Tu as grandit dis donc ! Lui lança-t-il avec amusement. Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-il enfin après avoir bien observé de la tête au pied le jeune Finigan.

- Ils… commença Sebastian.

- Ah, Potter, on t'attendait ! Lança Seamus sortant de la cuisine. Qu'est –ce que tu as fait de ta famille ? demanda-t-il cherchant s'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui.

- Ils arrivent. Ginny est en train de passer un savon à Antoine et à Marie, lui dit Potter d'un ton désespéré.

- Je crois que tes enfants ont beaucoup tendance à faire les quatre cent coups. Fit Seamus.

- Bah, ils vivent leurs enfances, je les ai fait aussi les quatre cent coups étant jeune. Bon bien sur ce n'étaient pas les mêmes genres, mais….

- Oh Harry je suis si contente de te voir !

Lavande Finigan venait d'arriver de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres, courant vers Potter pour lui faire la bise.

- Ey, c'est que tu as changée toi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il. Seamus te conserve bien à ce que je vois ! Ricana-t-il.

- Hé, doucement Potter, c'est à ma femme que tu t'adresses ! Ironisa Seamus.

Tout trois éclatèrent de rirent alors que trois flammes virevoltaient à nouveau, suivis des autres Potter qui sortaient un par un de la cheminée.

center --- /center 

L'homme avait beau faire voler son balais au plus vite de ses performances, rien n'empêchait les six aurors de gagner du terrain. Il sera son diamant du plus fort qu'il pouvait, et tenta d'esquiver les tirs de ses poursuivants.

- Stop, ne tirez plus, il nous faut cette pierre ! Criait une voix derrière lui.

Drago Malefoy reconnut tout de suite la voix de Weasley. « Ce bon vieux Ronald », pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentait déjà les balais du ministère frôler les brindilles du siens. Tout était perdu. La pierre ne devait pourtant pas entrer au contact du ministère. Alors qu'il cherchait comment s'en débarrasser sans que ses pouruivants ne puisse le récupérer une fois arrêté, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le soulever, et alors qu'il vit son balai tomber, son poursuivant le posait sur son propre balai, puis le ligota d'un claquage de doigts.

- Malefoy ! Où est Vipichd ? Aller, répond ?

- Je crois bien l'avoir égaré, mentit Malefoy.

- Me prend pas pour un … Aouch.

Derrière l'auror qui le retenait prisonnier, un homme chevauchant un balai avait apparut, et avait donné un grand coup de pied dans la nuque du sorcier qui tomba. Puis d'un coup de baguette, il délia les nœuds de Malefoy qui prit le contrôle du balai. Il y eu cinq éclairs verts cette nuit là. Cinq morts dont les noms étaient mémorable.


End file.
